


And Point Me Home

by planetcleer



Series: someone pay their friends and this college good money for dealing with these idiots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, and exploring their relationship more, kind of a character study?, more like me indulging myself, otherwise just a lot of fluff, rating is for not actual smut but the mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are little things about the relationship that Gavin hadn’t thought of before, back when it was still them and him.</p>
<p>Like, for example, figuring out the logistics of fitting six young-and-some-still-growing men into one bed night after night despite the fact that they always end up either sprawled out on the floor and splitting between two rooms. It never works. It <i>never ever<i> works. But still, every damn night, they try, squeezing in and laying atop and curling up and stretching out and rolling around and fists in faces and elbows in sides and knees in crotches until they just give up.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Point Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> well i promised more in this universe and here we are
> 
> i do really like it though, and i'm definitely planning on writing more for it, soooo if anyone has any ideas or anything specific they'd like to see me write, go ahead and let me know either here or on tumblr (same url, planetcleer). thanks guys uwu

There are little things about the relationship that Gavin hadn’t thought of before, back when it was still them and him.

Like, for example, figuring out the logistics of fitting six young-and-some-still-growing men into one bed night after night despite the fact that they always end up either sprawled out on the floor and splitting between two rooms. It never works. It _never ever_ works. But still, every damn night, they try, squeezing in and laying atop and curling up and stretching out and rolling around and fists in faces and elbows in sides and knees in crotches until they just give up.

Gavin thinks it’s pointless and that the boys are crazy for thinking it’ll work and usually lets them hash it out, but when he mentions it, Jack just goes _oh, we know_ and moves on. The next night, though he still thinks it’s pointless, he squirms in between Ryan and Geoff, sticks his cold toes against Michael’s thigh, and giggles as he, Jack, and Ryan are sent down the hall instead.

It’s dumb, but it’s a ritual, and he likes it.

He also realizes, very quickly, that one washer and dryer between the six of them works about as well as the communal one at his dorm. Whenever Gavin wants to do his laundry, there is _always always_ already someone using it, and it’s frustrating. All he wants in this world is clean boxers, that’s all, but the gods, and his boys, seem to be plotting against him.

One day, as he’s getting dressed for class, he whines loudly about not having any shirts to wear because his are all dirty. Michael mocks him in a high-pitched tone, calls him a fucking idiot, and hands him a t-shirt and a hoodie as he walks out of the room. Gavin goes the rest of the day smelling Michael and suddenly decides that his laundry isn’t really a priority anymore.

(Ryan starts throwing Gavin’s laundry in with his own shortly thereafter, which is nice, but more often than not, Gavin finds himself with someone else’s jeans or shirt or socks or even boxers, and he kinda sorta loves it. Especially when it’s Geoff’s or Jack’s or Ryan’s and he sits in his classes swimming in sweaters that feel like his boys’ arms around him and let everyone know that he’s off the table. When he notices Ray is usually in the same boat, they pretty much gush about it like teenage girls for a good five minutes and then never mention it again.)

Sharing bathrooms is different, too. In all honestly, Gavin expected more or less living in the house with his boyfriends would be an upgrade from the dorm, but in reality, it’s just as bad... At first, anyway, and then Jack introduces the shower buddy-system to him and it isn’t that awful anymore. Usually they split off into twos, Jack and Ryan, Michael and Geoff, and Ray and Gavin mostly because of who gets up and is actually ready to shower when, but they switch it up occasionally and it’s nice. Especially because most of the time it’s just an honest-to-God _shower_ , and they mostly just wash each other’s hair and kiss a little bit and then get out because either the others are waiting or they might be late otherwise.

(Gavin later finds out that all the innocent showers were partially resulting from the temporary sex-break the guys participate in.

“A sex break?”

“Yeah, bud,” Geoff doesn’t look up from ass-kicking he’s delivering to some zombies in Left 4 Dead, “Sex is, like, a serious thing. Everytime we add someone to the relationship, we all take a break and fuckin’, like, work up to it, y’know? No pressure. It’s kinda nice to just focus on the relationship shit at first, anyway, and make sure everything’s cool and everyone’s good before we start fucking again. We did it for Ryan and Ray and Michael, so we’ll do it for you.”

Gavin hums thoughtfully, toys with the plastic spider ring Michael had gotten off a cupcake and given to him. He isn’t sure why, but Geoff’s words spread a comforting warmth through him, and it makes him smile like an idiot.

Sure, sex would be nice, and sex _will_ be nice when they get to it, but Geoff’s right. It’s nice to just spend time with them and get used to the way a relationship works with five other people before they start going further.)

_Speaking of_ , the sex, when they do get to it, is something else entirely. Gavin isn’t really sure _what_ he pictured before, probably an actual six-way, messy orgy like Michael always jokes about, but that isn’t what it’s really like.

It’s very, very rarely all six of them at once--so rarely that Gavin hasn’t even experienced it yet. More often, it’s groups of them and, sometimes, multiple groups at once. Ray and Jack go down on one other downstairs after getting high at a party, and Geoff and Michael and Gavin fall into bed after arriving home an hour later, all while Ryan, who had to study for a test the next day, sleeps soundly in the room down the hall. Michael and Gavin go at it in the shower, Ryan presses Ray up against the wall in the front hall before they leave in the morning, Geoff and Jack give each other lazy, early morning handjobs after the rest get out of bed. Geoff fucks Ray and Ryan fucks Gavin in the same bed while Michael and Jack cuddle on the couch downstairs. Michael stretches Ray out and watches while he rides Gavin, or stretches Gavin and watches while he rides Ray, or Ray stretches Gavin who rides him, or whatever the fuck they want in whatever combination they want whenever and wherever they want.

It’s like a damn mix and match sale at a store or something, Gavin thinks, but it’s also nice because yeah, no, there’s no pressure at all. If he isn’t in the mood, he doesn’t have to worry about disappointing his boyfriend--there’s four other guys and there won’t ever be a time when at least one of them isn’t also horny. Some of them are better at certain things than others, too, and so it’s okay that Gavin’s gag reflex makes him shit at blowies. The rest of the guys are good at them, especially Ray and Ryan, so there’s others to make up for where he’s lacking. Besides, he’s _incredible_ at making out and riding other people, so, y’know. To each their own.

And then there’s innocent, romantic affection. Five boyfriends means five times the affection and attention, which Gavin craves and needs and basks in, and it’s literally the best thing he’s ever experienced.

Honestly, the whole relationship isn’t anything like he really expected, but he likes it better this way.

He likes Ray’s arms wrapped around his waist in the morning, lips on the back of his neck, stubble tickling at his skin, and likes the way their noses bump when their mouths slow together once he turns around. He likes Jack’s squishy bear hugs, chin on top of his head and faint aftershave and cologne surrounding him, feeling safe and secure and happy the moment those arms wrap around him. He likes Michael’s arm around him when they go out, around his shoulders, around his waist, a hand on the small of his back or nestled in his own, hands settling on his hips, arm looped in his, any kind of lasting physical contact that reminds them both that the other is there. He likes Ryan singing or humming or just talking after a nightmare, likes being curled up against his chest or his side or his lap while Ryan calms him with his voice and his proximity and his warmth and his love, likes falling asleep and letting his presence chase away any more bad dreams. He likes Geoff’s rough voice in the morning, scratchy and deep, his skin warm from sleep and the sun coming through the windows and miles upon miles of tattoos to lazily trace with his eyes and fingers and lips, chest slowly rising and falling, eyelashes spread across his cheeks until they flutter open for sleepy, blue eyes.

He likes wrestling with Michael on the living room floor after messing with his victory in a video game, likes sitting nestled between Ray and Jack and playing footsy with Geoff under the table of a tiny booth in a shitty diner on campus, likes walking around with Ryan between classes with their hands clasped and swinging between them, likes using Jack’s lap as a footrest and Geoff’s lap as a headrest and Michael’s lap as a middlerest, likes meeting whoever's free for lunch between classes, likes screaming along to Taylor Swift in the car with Ray and Michael, likes building snowmen and snow angels with Ryan, likes getting totally wasted at bars and dancing with other people until he’s made his boys jealous enough that they take him home and fuck him hard, likes sitting on the roof late at night and sharing a blunt with Ray while they contemplate aliens and monsters and stars and their existence among them.

He likes the feeling of Ryan’s hand in his hair and Jack’s warmth against his back during Netflix marathons, likes the looks he gets from wearing a shirt that hangs off his frame and exposes collarbone, likes the lazy drag of Michael pushing into him, _making love to him_ , early in the morning, likes late night cramming studies at the library or in the dining room with any of them, likes switching between making out and being _those people_ who make dumb comments throughout the entire movie at the cinema, likes their morning routine, getting dragged out of bed and shoved into the shower and given a kiss on the cheek along with his breakfast plate, likes nose kisses and forehead kisses and finger kisses and neck kisses, likes eyelashes against his skin and fingers pressing against his ribs, likes being called an idiot and an asshole and a dickwad and a dumbass between breathless, wheezing laughter or in red-faced anger or with a fond smile and a loving gaze.

He likes watching the others kiss and hold and wrestle with and laugh at and care about each other, likes feeling as if he finally belongs somewhere, likes loving and feeling love, likes _this_.

Gavin loves them, each of them, and he loves what they have together. When he thinks about his future, he’s always by their sides without even having to try thinking about it that way. You don’t enter a polyamorous relationship without being fully ready to commit to and fall in love with these people and Gavin is no exception to that rule.

Maybe things aren’t how he thought they would be and maybe other things took a little bit of getting used to, but this is his life now. These boys, these stupid, lame, nerdy boys, are his and he is theirs and there’s no way he’s ever going back now.

Thank the Lord for tiny, private liberal arts colleges in the middle of Ohio.


End file.
